


Closer

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Planning for children, Pregnancy Test, They are literal relationship goals, Wonwoo's mother, fluffiest fluff, sweet mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: 'Are you not buying those hyung?' Mingyu asks in a weak small voice and that immediately sets something flaring in Wonwoo's chest.He turns around to face his alpha, eyes dead set on him and glaring to the point that his frown deepens.'How do you expect me to conceive a child if I'm taking those pills, stupid?!'





	Closer

The idea first occurred to them, over the Christmas dinner they had with Wonwoo's family in Chagwon. It kind of came abrupt and eye opening when the couple spotted little kids running around the house, grabbing things and making a mess of everything that Wonwoo's mother had worked endlessly to keep it organized. 

It should have scared Wonwoo to the end, it should have made Mingyu-the clean freak and perfectionist- go crazy at the shamble. Yet, a wave of warmth settled in their chests and had their minds averted to the prospect of having children, for the rest of the evening. 

Upon returning to Seoul, none of them spoke about it to each other. Mingyu resumed his office work and Wonwoo found himself immersed in editing content for a news paper company. Everything went as usual- Mingyu making dinner, Wonwoo doing the dishes, lounging in the living room, with the omega passing out in the middle of the slow burn drama episode. 

 

The topic was brought to life again when they visited Soonyoung's house, one evening.

Jihoon's baby boy is turning three and since Mingyu is having a conference to attend on the day of birthday celebration, the couple had decided to visit the little trouble maker little earlier and give the promised present. 

The baby boy-Chan-is much as hyper as his dancer father, dashing off to anywhere that calls him and giving Jihoon-who got accustomed to sitting in one place-a hard time. He had expected Jihoon to suffer from post delivery symptoms, or that, actually turn a little soft and mellow for his alpha mate. But then like every rule has an exception, Jihoon's a destroyer of all stereotypes, emerging strong as ever and still giving Soonyoung a tough time in the basis of evading the alpha's excessive PDA. 

Wonwoo is definitely content not seeing his best friend's over affectionate gestures, anyways. 

Lost in his thoughts, the omega didn't see the little Chan crawling towards him and climb on his lap, settling there comfortably. Jihoon and Mingyu were arguing something about and the moment the baby came to Wonwoo, the incessant background bickering noise died, making Wonwoo feel uneasy. Soonyoung who's before him noticed that as well, but he continued to talk about his latest work to his best friend anyway. 

Wonwoo however, was little scared of Jihoon. 

It's a given that all post delivery omegas tend to go territorial over their children and Jihoon possess an innate fierce personality and that's all the more reason to get Chan away from him, despite how much he feels bad for it. So he gently lifts Chan from his lap and proceeds to pass him to Soonyoung, making the alpha before him frown in question. 

Chan looks at Wonwoo with an expression that can't be deciphered, but however, Soonyoung was able to do so. 

'He likes you, Won.' The alpha encouraged, holding Chan. 'He wants to play with you. It's a privilege, you see. Last week, an aunt of mine visited us and she tried to hold him for a second but this little brat created a scene and reached for her permed hair as an ultimate resort.' 

Wonwoo chuckled. 'I know it is a privilege and all but what if Jihoon doesn't like it?' 

Soonyoung openly expresses his bemusement. 

'Jihoon, honey!' Soonyoung called out from the living room. 'Do you mind Wonwoo holding Chan for a while? Our son wants to play with his uncle!' 

Jihoon walked out of the kitchen with Mingyu in tow, and the heavy pointed stares from both of them had Wonwoo ducking down in shyness. 

It's very uncommon, for Wonwoo to feel like that. Probably it lit up something that was never there before, as he's imagining himself in a different situation where Chan were to be actually  _his._  The instinct that woke up inside of him out of nowhere is bringing out the another side of him. 

His biology.

His want to nurture a life. 

His need to raise a small version of the love of his life. 

'I wouldn't mind even if you take Chan with you, for the week end. I could use some alone time.' Jihoon states apathetically and Wonwoo could tell that it's a resolvable facade, that's transparent enough to see through Jihoon's internal conflict. Wonwoo could tell that Jihoon's trying to curb his urge of getting Chan off his hold and also he's trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. 

'What about him?' Mingyu asks, pointing at Soonyoung, who's looking at his mate expectantly. 

'Leave him here, or else who will cook for me?' 

'Fair enough.' 

They all laugh at that and Wonwoo, amidst the glee, silently settles Chan on the floor.

He knows it's not just because he wanted to play with a child, and not definitely because he wanted to look perfect before everyone's eyes. He genuinely wants to start a family with Mingyu. They are not getting any younger and their huge silent house can actually be put to use, having the extra space to be occupied with the bundle of joy, that is capable of spreading warmth and happiness. 

 

 

Mingyu is uncharacteristically silent throughout the entire ride and it sets off something bad in Wonwoo. Mingyu is someone he has known for a long time; Long before the presentation, long before their unintelligible stuttered love confessions under the starry sky. Having to live together for so long, it sort of reaped its own advantages and disadvantages. For starters they know each other inside out, adjusting to each other's preferences and reading between the lines.  The drawback is that, there is no sense of secrecy. A look at his alpha's face is enough for Wonwoo to quite literally comprehend what's going on inside his head. And the same applies for Mingyu. Being younger than the omega himself brought its own difficulties, but Mingyu stood affirm, holding Wonwoo to his chest when he's down or be the responsible one when the omega chooses to disregard his health and responsibilities. 

Wonwoo glanced at the side to see the cogs figuratively turning around in Mingyu's head and he can see where this is going. From what he saw, he's sure that Mingyu is not in the same page as he is with the idea of having a baby. 

It's not like Wonwoo is adamant on having one. It is just that, at the moment, it feels right to have a baby.

The car gradually comes to stop before a park. It's quite dark and there's no proper light. 

He turns to look at Mingyu questioningly, but the alpha assures him with a small smile. 

'Let's go for a walk, yeah?' Mingyu says, gently undoing Wonwoo's seat belt. It has always been like that-Mingyu tending to Wonwoo even with small, small things like this. The wind is cold for a summer evening, and Wonwoo feels himself tucked to Mingyu's side, the alpha's long arm encompassing his waist. His large palm comes to rest on the jut of the omega's hip bone, drawing lazy traces there. 

They both silently walk together along the paved path, the tension heavy in the air. 

'Hyung,I-' Mingyu clears his throat. 'Do you like Chan?' 

'What kind of a question is that? I absolutely adore him.' 

Mingyu takes his hand and heads towards a park bench, sitting impossibly closer to Wonwoo. There's this look in his eyes, searching for something in Wonwoo, a flicker of nervousness, childish excitement and most importantly, the fondness. 

The fondness that had been there since he first met Wonwoo, the fondness that was there when they both began to see each other in different light, the fondness that was there when Wonwoo came to school the week after he freshly presented as an omega, the fondness that was there when Wonwoo looked content right after them mating. 

And the fondness that's  _still_  there, every day when he wakes up the omega in the morning. 

'Wonu hyung, what do you think about children.' 

Wonwoo's heart stuttered in his chest. 

_If they are going to be like you, I'd be more than happy to raise our own soccer team._

He smiles at the thought. 'They are nice.' 

Mingyu smiled, leaning in to press a brief kiss against Wonwoo's temple. 

'Hyung, do you think this is the right time to have _babies_ of our own?' 

There.

The question has been asked. 

Wonwoo so badly wants to have a child, but then again he doesn't want to pressurize Mingyu, especially something as important as this. He knows Mingyu all to well. 

His young, puppy like alpha will give into everything just because he wants it. Mingyu's too lenient, considerate and the responsible one in the household. Probably Mingyu saw his desire to have a child and still he wanted to be the first one to raise the question.

Which is why, Wonwoo is going to be the considerate one this time. 

'Can I have some time to think about it?' 

Wonwoo doesn't need time. But he hopes that Mingyu utilizes the space given to think through this. He knows Mingyu knows that too. As it is said, there is no sense of secrecy between them. 

Wonwoo feels himself tugged to the alpha's warm embrace, the scent of dark chocolate invading his nostrils. He closes his eyes and relishes in that, feeling a nose press against his pulse point and small nips to his skin there. The alpha is scent marking him out of nowhere and only God knows why. 

'I'd love to have children with you, hyung.' 

Wonwoo wonders why Mingyu's keen on using the plural form. 

 

 

 

 

It only takes two days to get Wonwoo's mind filled with thoughts of having a child and to be precise, he's pushed into a mini tunnel vision of it.

Mingyu has resorted to grinding, spooning him tightly as he grunts every now and then. Wonwoo's clearly in the edge, clutching on to the sheets with his lips caught in between his teeth. His patience thins out when the knot stretches beyond limit and the omega whimpers, searching for Mingyu's hands with his eyes closed. 

Their perspired bodies move in sync and Mingyu's hand comes to dovetail with Wonwoo's, another hand coming to encompass his hip as he thrusts  rapidly to get the knot in. 

'Min-Mingyu- _ugh!'_ Wonwoo moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure and that only peaks when the alpha nibbles on the healed mate mark. 

'Shit, hyung! Just-Just-in a second.' 

Usually, Mingyu removes himself from Wonwoo when he's about to reach his end, just opting to not knot his omega mate. It's absolutely useless when you are not trying to conceive a child, but then out of nowhere, Mingyu kept thrusting , not minding that the knot is already forming there. 

It has been a long while since Wonwoo's knotted and it is not easy taking in that, out of heat. 

Mingyu does his best to distract Wonwoo from the pain, by pumping the other's cock, thumbing over the slit just to make his hyung shiver in the pleasant thrum of pleasure. 

Teeth sink in the pointed curve of Wonwoo's shoulder, swiping his tongue in there to suppress the twinge. Wonwoo hugged Mingyu's bicep to his self, burying his face in it as he whimpered pitifully every time Mingyu slightly ever moved his hips. 

Out of heat, the omega's body is not capable of producing more slick than the usual and when Mingyu proceeded to do the deed, Wonwoo didn't have it in him to stop the other. Had he known it would be this difficult-

Wonwoo _shrieked_  when the knot settles deeply inside of him and tears slide down from his face, the over sensitivity from his prostrate being attacked dead on and over bearing pain around his rim-

He had not even realized that he came. 

Mingyu's rock hard inside of him, his finger rubbing against the rim to soothe the exertion from over stretching. 

'Sorry, hyung, I'am really sorry.' The alpha lets out a litany of apologies, kissing Wonwoo's sharp cheek bones, wiping his tears, rubbing his abdomen in a pacifying manner. 

Wonwoo hums, too exhausted to even open his mouth and give a verbal answer. He however, flinched a little when the spurts of warmth is filled inside of him in installments and he lets out a chuckle at that, imagining Mingyu's expression. 

'Hyung....' The alpha whines like a child, placing his chin on top of Wonwoo's head. 

'What puppy?' Wonwoo rasped out, throat hurting from all the noises he made. 

Mingyu didn't reply, instead opted to nuzzle his omega's throat, scenting him like his life depended on it. Again, Wonwoo jerked forward when another load of seed ended up getting secured inside of him and with the way Mingyu's hand cupped his abdomen -it all made sense.

The alpha is wanting him to conceive a child. 

Now he really understands the meaning behind Mingyu's heartfelt apology. It's not uncommon to lose one's own self to biology when lost in the moment. Some people prefer to call it instinct, some try to ignore that, some rely entirely on that. 

It takes a lot for Mingyu to entirely give away himself to his inner alpha during his rut and at initial stages, he'd bee too careful with Wonwoo. Because to him, Wonwoo is more important than his own needs. It's a herculean task to control oneself when you have a gorgeous omega mate beside you, but Mingyu would effortlessly do that and if it gets out of hand, he would apologize profusely, tending to Wonwoo like there's no tomorrow. 

So, it really came as a surprise to see Mingyu losing his control and that too because his inner self is craving to breed and produce young ones. 

Wonwoo turned his head to the side, completely aware of the knot that's locking them together. 

'Mingyu...' 

The alpha's eyes are dimmed with lust and when his orbs focused on Wonwoo's, another spurt of come was released into him, making both of them simultaneously groan. 

Mingyu inched forward to grab Wonwoo's chin and press his lips against the parted ones, easily sliding in his tongue. The sleek muscles teased each other's a little bit before the alpha dominated the interaction, rocking into Wonwoo once again as the knot began to lose its girth after another set of orgasm. 

Wonwoo feels full, unlike before and he realizes the pain is all worth it. The kiss pulls out a deep moan from the back of his throat and the pace of thrusting increases, sending Wonwoo to a moaning mess. 

For a good part of the evening, Wonwoo had his legs spread for Mingyu, the knot taking longer than ever to cease. His abdomen at one point gets sore from storing in too much of seed but when Mingyu rubs a comforting pattern on it, he smiles a little to himself. 

It's nice to know that Mingyu's inner self yearns for a baby as well.

 

 

The drug store is relatively crowded during week ends and Wonwoo is silently raking his eyes over the contraceptive aisle. Mingyu is following him behind, after picking up few products himself. The omega's eyes linger on the package he usually buys and his hands reach out to take them. 

But he stops in mid air. 

He knows he wants his own babies. Even if Mingyu refuses to have them- _which is certainly not the case_ -,Wonwoo's dead sure that he's not taking these pills for the foreseeable future. So, he drops his hand to his sides- and from the warmth he's feeling, he knows Mingyu's standing much closer to him than before. 

'Are you not buying those hyung?' Mingyu asks in a weak small voice and that immediately sets something flaring in Wonwoo's chest. 

He turns around to face his alpha, eyes dead set on him and glaring to the point that his frown deepens. 

'How do you expect me to conceive a child if I'm taking those pills, stupid?!' 

Wonwoo knows that the question wasn't exactly offensive. The young alpha sounded like he was genuinely curious, but then he remembered how Mingyu split him open with his massive knot as he was unable to control his inner self longing for a child and that definitely called for smacking some senses into him.

He expected Mingyu to pout and sulk, possibly not talk to him for the rest of the evening but then he let out the widest grin possible, showcasing his canines and he was inching closer, towering over Wonwoo. 

Automatically the alpha's hands come around Wonwoo's waist and the latter tried to push him away, because for the love of god, they are in public- a drug store at that. 

'Hyung, do you really want to have a baby?' Mingyu asks, still smiling like a big fool.

'Do you want to have kid with me?' 

Mingyu sucks in a deep breath and cups his cheeks. Again, there's this signature fondness in his eyes. 

'I want to have so many _kids_ with you, hyung' He says, and Wonwoo forgets his surroundings for a moment, his eyes trained only on his alpha. 'I want all of our kids to look like you, I'd love to raise the mini versions of you, them running around the house, giving me a hard time and you would step in and control them-and  _you_ in your pregnancy is another adorable sight, hyung....' 

'Woah-'  Wonwoo smiled, ducking down in embarrassment. What can he do when Mingyu's looking at him like piercing his soul?

'Woah, indeed.' 

They both pulled away from the close contact and strolled down the aisles with content smiles. 

'Hyung, you might want to get those.' Mingyu pointed at something. Wonwoo walked closer to see what it was and felt a big thud land in his chest. 

_Pregnancy test kits._

Of course, it is a must. But Wonwoo contemplates which one to pick. He's educated enough to know about the fake positive and negatives, and in that case-

Mingyu, however, haphazardly began to pick one from each brand. 

'What are you doing?' Wonwoo hissed, not liking the idea of picking up so many kits. The cashier might give them a look to be so open like this. 

'I know you won't calm down until you are entirely convinced that you are indeed, pregnant. Which is why I'm getting all of these, so that after your...well..' He counts the number of kits he dumped in the shopping bag.'....20, yeah-after 20th test confirming that you are pregnant,  we can fix a doctor's appointment.' 

Wonwoo's face hardens at the thought that appears in his head. 'What if I'am unable to conceive?' 

Mingyu's grin disappeared. 'What?' 

'You heard me. What if I'am unfit for carrying a child? You so badly want to have one-I may not be the most fertile omega and actually end up being barren.' 

Mingyu gently smiled, holding Wonwoo's hand. 'We don't have to talk about this in the drug store. It's a shame that we decided to try for our children before the contraceptive section.' 

Wonwoo's concern morphs to an amused chuckle, as he hits Mingyu's chest. His alpha does know how to make him smile. 

(The cashier did give them a grin for buying so many pregnancy test kits and every time the QR scanner beep went off, Wonwoo couldn't help but hide behind Mingyu, who awkwardly chuckled at the lady in the front desk.)

 

 

 

Mingyu sets down two coffee cups-Americano for Wonwoo, but the omega rejects it, saying he doesn't want that. As said before, Mingyu's capable of seeing through Wonwoo like he's born for doing it, and chuckles at his omega's choice. 

'Hyung, your heat is next month, not tomorrow. I guess you can enjoy caffeine when you have the chance. Next nine months- none of _this_ and the alcohol.' 

Wonwoo pouts, staring at the cold Styrofoam cup of Americano before him. 'I can't edit without surviving on this. I don't want to be not caffeine high when I read through the load of bull crap the correspondents write!' 

Mingyu giggled, hitting Wonwoo's elbow lightly. 'No curse words either after babies are born. We don't want to set a bad example for them, now do we?' 

Again, Wonwoo noticed the way how Mingyu says "babies" instead of "baby"

'Are you confident that you can knock me up with more than one in first try itself? I mean-I'm not sure if I could even get you one. You remember how my heat used to fluctuate, right? My hormones are always acting up!' 

Mingyu grimly nods. 

Wonwoo's senior high school and first year of college was a hell to him. Getting pre-heat symptoms in middle of a lecture, coffee shops and at his part time job -they were difficult to deal with. Mingyu would always be there at his call, fetching him up from the class and dropping him at home. It became a habit that Wonwoo began to associate his safeness with Mingyu. But that luxury was gone when Wonwoo had to join the college, leaving Mingyu far away at Chagwon. 

The next time they met in Seoul, Wonwoo had his arm full of an young alpha, nuzzling him, squeezing him to the point that the former let out a pained groan. Mingyu, much taller than the last time he saw, towered over him, like the sun itself and  _there_ -Wonwoo felt like his future is standing before him, all in one form. 

'Hyung.' Mingyu took hold of Wonwoo's hands, looking straight in his eyes with utmost conviction. 'You know... I want kids only because they come from within you-I-I, saw you with Chan the other day and I saw how beautiful you looked with a kid. Then I saw the same desire in your eyes.' 

Mingyu lifts his hand gently and traces the skin near Wonwoo's narrow eyes. 'And I thought it looked beautiful too. Being with you, is more than enough for me. But if there are gonna be little kids running around the house, as a living testimony of how much I love you, then that is added happiness for me.' 

'Woah....' Wonwoo chuckled, clearly trying to control his emotion. He's not a man to give in to feelings, unlike Mingyu. He turns to look at the busy road through the glass partition of the cafe, feeling eyes on him. 

'Thank you, Mingyu. Because that's all I'am capable of saying at the moment.' Wonwoo muses, leaning sideways to press a kiss to Mingyu's palm that's caressing his cheek. 

Mingyu grins again, coffee long forgotten as they bask in the warmth of love and affection. 

 

 

 

A month passes in a hurry, in the mix of over time at work, more family parties and business meetings to attend abroad. Mingyu comes back exhausted from office every day and Wonwoo can really understand how difficult it is for the younger to cope up with a big position entrusted him despite his lack of experience. Working endlessly, meeting seniors' expectations and providing the result before the dead line is something Wonwoo is definitely incapable of doing.

The omega has set a stage for everyone to submit the stories that is nothing less than perfect and it had created a good reputation for him among the other employees. 

'Hyung.' Mingyu mutters just as he slips into Wonwoo's embrace, knocking out the book he was reading, only to fall limp like a dead weight. The omega catches him right, his mind nagging him to force Mingyu to wash up and change his clothes from office work but he lets it go as he sees the bags under the alpha's eyes. 

It takes less than ten seconds for Mingyu to pass out in Wonwoo's arms and more than ten minutes to drag Mingyu to their bed room in the first floor, because, damn! the alpha weighs more than what he looks. Sure he's more on the buffy side but Wonwoo's not foreign to working out either. 

The omega had half expected Mingyu to wake up in the middle or at least after getting dropped unceremoniously on the bed, but the younger of the two just rolled to Wonwoo's side of bed, buried his face in the latter's pillow and went to sleep. 

And he hadn't even removed his shoes yet. 

Wonwoo massaged his temples to relieve the brewing anger. He wordlessly pulled the shoes and socks, leaving it at the corner of the room, going for his pants-which is a bitch to remove because Mingyu relies a lot on the fashion crap and the slacks always sticks to his thighs like a second skin, and coercing him out of his white button up is another head ache. 

The omega doesn't have the energy to make him wear pajamas so he throws in an extra blanket on him and spoons him, just to be extra cautious. He can't have Mingyu catching cold when he has heaps of work to complete. 

The alpha's lips are parted and is sleeping like a dead log, all soft, making Wonwoo want to lean in and land a kiss on his cheeks, which of course, he did. 

Mingyu twitched lightly and then had his eyes opened to take a look at Wonwoo. 

'I thought you passed out.' The omega said, trying to feign bewilderment. He very well knows what Mingyu's playing at. 

The alpha shrugged. 'I like you taking care of me.' 

'Yah!' Wonwoo chastises with a slap to the younger's arms. 'I had to carry you, climbing twenty steps and you were pretending to sleep all this time?!' 

Mingyu giggled and shook his head. 'I was awake the moment you tried to carry me on your back. Whenever I ask about how you are doing in gym, you always say that you find weight lifting easy. I just wanted to verify-and now I can see that, you  _clearly_  suck, if your ragged breathing is anything to go by!' 

Wonwoo has limited himself to just running on the treadmill and he never even crossed over to the side where weight lifting equipment is kept. Not even Dumbbells. 

The omega grows red at the statement and he kicks Mingyu's ass in retaliation. The alpha giggled and squirmed from Wonwoo's weak hits, and at one point, he grabbed the omega's feet and pressed a wet smooch to the toes.

'Mingyu!' 

There again, is that wide smile exposing his canines, and this time for real he slumps over Wonwoo and buries his face in the omega's neck inhaling his vanilla scent. The elder casually plays with Mingyu's hair and presses a small kiss to the other's temple. 

'Good night, puppy.' 

'Good night, hyung.' 

 

 

Wonwoo nowadays direct extra more attention and affection towards every cup of coffee he consumes, knowing that in matter of days, he had to cut down the substance that helps him survive this hell hole. 

_Is Song Hye Kyo pregnant?!_

The omega blanched at the article submitted to him. He skimmed through the whole details and felt himself inches left behind from bursting out in anger and smash his table with his fist. He is not a hulk and so that's not happening,  _but-_ this article, should never be allowed to publish, because it is a piece of fully loaded crap.

He instantly deletes the whole thing and prays that the writer does not have a back up, in the aim of submitting the good for nothing article once again.

Addressing about an issue as sensitive as this should come from the lady herself. And in no way these fools are going to publish the news without the actress' consent.

Scanning through another political news had Wonwoo sporting a mild back ache, and he adjusted the cushion on his seat, hoping that he'd get comfortable. 

Lunch rolled around and Wonwoo resorted to skip, as he's feeling queasy just at the thought of food.  He could use this time to finish more work so that's a win-win situation and most importantly Mingyu doesn't have to know this. 

_Hyung! Are you seriously kidding me? You skipped lunch?!_

He remembered the one time he had an earful from his alpha, after admitting that he skipped lunch because he had to submit a report immediately. Nowadays, he had learned how to handle the inquiry. 

His co-worker Seokmin gave him a quizzical look, seeing how he had not taken a break and Wonwoo just shrugged resuming with his work. 

**Did you eat hyung?**

A message pops, as usual and Wonwoo lies like as usual, except he feels a little guilty today. His full blown irritation, the slowly intensifying cramps and the mood swings-

His heat is announcing its way through and Wonwoo is not entirely happy about it. 

 

 

Rolling on the bed has never been this good. Wonwoo just wants to rest and have his eyes closed the all day but he will have Mingyu arriving soon and he doesn't want to tell him that his heat is a little off schedule. It's just fifteen days coming in advance and the important point is that Mingyu cannot afford to handle heat cycle with Wonwoo this time. 

His business meeting in Japan is an important one to attend, according to Mingyu. The five days trip to the eastern country could be great deal for Mingyu and Wonwoo doesn't have it in him to stop his mate because of his stupid heat. Which is why he had decided to hide his pre-heat symptoms for one more day and possibly by the time Mingyu leaves, his heat will rear its ugly head and his silicone friend will be there to help him, after a long time. 

Wonwoo knows his scent will spike a little and the cramps will intensify. He needs to act like it's nothing wrong and be usual. 

Easy for him to think. 

As soon as Mingyu enters home-clad in pale blue button up and beige slacks-Wonwoo feels the immense urge to hug Mingyu, rub his face against the thick column of other's neck and scent mark him. Wonwoo never gets  possessive over Mingyu. In fact he's an advocate of people being their own person. But today-just like how he feels before the onset of every other heat cycle-he wants to bathe Mingyu in his vanilla scent and make sure everyone knows that who's alpha he is. 

'Hyung-you are staring at me. Is everything alright?' 

There goes the facade.

Wonwoo shook his head, trying to put on his usual smile. Well,  _not usual_ , because he has always had this poker face than the smiley ones and his weird behavior is  definitely going to stir up Mingyu's suspicion. 

'Wash up quickly and come! We'll have something to eat!' He said cheerfully, running off to the kitchen. He's making a soup after learning the recipe from a youtube video and he really hopes that it taste's good. 

Mingyu's back from the shower in record time and the omega didn't see his mate approaching him, obliviously heating the dinner. When a hand enclosed around his waist, he jumped a little before turning to glare at his mate, who immediately kissed him on the lips. 

'You cooked today? Is it something special?' 

_My pre-heat. That's the special today._

'Nope, nothing.' Wonwoo let out a nervous chuckle. He really hopes that Mingyu stays oblivious to his inner turmoil. And of course the younger had to add fuel to the fire with his wandering hands. 

Especially his fingers on his chest that goes extra sensitive during pre-heats and heat cycle. Wonwoo wants to cry. 

It's Mingyu's habit, that's nothing out of normal. Ever since the first time they made out, Wonwoo had noticed that the younger pays extra attention to those buds on his chest, and since it caused him no harm, the omega let him be. It almost became a daily occurrence-especially during the time when they cuddle or even, sit close to each other. He never questioned Mingyu's actions, because if the alpha has no right to play with them then who else will?

During his heat cycles, he would swat away those approaching fingers towards his chest, as the buds grow sensitive and even sore, sometimes. But the alpha uses it to his advantage to get an orgasm or two out of his system, his sly grin turning the omega to a bashful mess. 

If Mingyu were to ever find out the effect his touches are causing or if he accidentally triggers his heat well in advance, then Wonwoo's plan will go down the drain. 

'Mingyu, can you get the plates ready?' 

'Plates or bowls?' 

_Damn it!_

'Bowls, yeah, bowls.' 

Mingyu chuckled before removing himself from Wonwoo's back, thankfully, and settles for arranging the dinner. Wonwoo felt relieved. 

 

 

His relief however short lived when he saw Mingyu preparing for a cuddle session in the living room. There are extra pillows and blankets arranged on the couch and the very fact that the young alpha does dutifully itself triggers Wonwoo's water works. He  _knows_  if he goes there, unwanted hands will roam all around his body, but then if Mingyu's expectantly looking at him like a puppy, what else he can do?

Wonwoo throws caution to the wind and steps into the puddle of fluff, falling into Mingyu's arms as he giggles lightly before pressing a wet kiss against the omega's mate mark. 

'Hyung, why are you wearing collared t-shit? Are you not feeling hot?' 

Pre-heats are usually warmer and Wonwoo had grown accustomed to it. His back is pressed against Mingyu's warm chest and he safely held the latter's hands and dovetailed with his own, so there could be no instance of touching his sensitive areas.

'No, I'm fine.' 

'Please, you really are warm. Take off your shirt.' 

His abdomen churns a little, and Wonwoo twisted a little in Mingyu's hold. 'Now?' 

'Why are you acting so strange today?' 

And that had the omega immediately removing his shirt and throwing it across the couch. To be honest, his skin feels better, but now that he doesn't have a collar to hide his scent glands, he'd be in great trouble if Mingyu were to ever take a deep inhale near his neck. 

'Your mom called me today.' Mingyu whispered. 

The channel is telecasting a rerun of some drama, which his newspaper company had quoted- _pretty bare, dramatic yet lack luster in terms of plot construction and development._

Wonwoo sobered up at what Mingyu told him. 'Why is  _my_ mom calling you instead of me? I knew one day she would like you more than me!' 

He said with no heat, knowing it will boost his alpha's ego. And by that widespread grin on Mingyu's face, it definitely did. 

'You didn't pick up her call it seems, so she contacted me. The thing is, I might have slipped something without intending to.' 

Mingyu does that all the damn time, so it was nothing surprising to Wonwoo. 

'Spill.' 

'Well, I told your mom that we are trying for babies.' 

Again, plural. 

Wonwoo chuckled in disbelief. 'How did that even come up in the first place. We haven't even tried it yet?!' 

Getting knotted in heat, out of contraceptives will guarantee a hundred percent chance of conceiving a child. And from the looks of it, Mingyu's sure going to have to wait for another three months to try for a child. Wonwoo grimaces at that. 

'Your mom asked if we wanted extra blankets since she bought a lot and I said that she can give when we bring a child home and from there the conversation slipped.' 

That's such a typical Mingyu behavior. Unable to lie and unable to deceive someone. 

His innocent puppy. 

'I guess it's not a big deal unless she's gonna bug me about the update on our try.' 

Mingyu chuckled, scooping Wonwoo into his arms. 

The cramps are getting bad and Wonwoo makes a note to himself to take up painkillers before slipping into the bed and most importantly call in leave tomorrow and ask Seokmin to take over the work for next five days. From the looks of it, his heat will definitely happen tomorrow. 

'You are leaving to Japan tomorrow?' 

Mingyu hummed, fingers coming to play with his nipples. Wonwoo scrunched up his face and bit his lips so that he won't accidentally let out any moan. 

'Yeah, I'll be leaving early tomorrow. Don't worry about breakfast, I'll pick up something on my way.' Mingyu said, placing a kiss on Wonwoo's crown. 

'It's me who has to worry about the breakfast.' Wonwoo chuckled tightly, as Mingyu began to twist the buds in his hold. He really regrets giving permission for the boy to touch whatever he wants. 

The night passed away with Wonwoo suppressing his urge to ride Mingyu then and there, his heat in the verge of breaking down like an uncontrollable dam. He can only breathe freely the moment Mingyu walks out of the door,tomorrow. 

 

 

The pain killer's side effect had the omega drowsy on his bed, that he didn't even notice the ray of sunshine that's sneaking in through the blinds, that is usually capable of ushering him out of the bed.

'Hyung. Wake up!' 

Mingyu's face is what he sees the first thing in the morning. The previous day's events groggily comes back to him and he winces lightly when his abdomen twists itself in some weird knot. 

'Are you okay?' Mingyu asked, fully dressed in his office attire. He did tell him the previous night that he had to leave earlier than usual. 

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Wonwoo rubbed his eyes. 'You should get going now,right?' 

'Yep, I made breakfast for you. I grabbed some already.' 

Wonwoo felt his chest swell at the gesture. If he's leaving at 7 in the morning then Mingyu woke up at 5 just to make break fast for him, so that Wonwoo would not skip. 

His eyes began to water at that and he quickly ducked down in the guise of giving Mingyu a hug. He entirely blames the water work on his hormones, because making a breakfast is a simple thing, right?

'Hyung, you smell extra sweet today.' 

Wonwoo froze, quickly disassociating himself from Mingyu. The young alpha looks at him with a frown and he's inches away from comprehending that Wonwoo, indeed, is going into heat. 

'Don't you have a flight to catch?! Hurry up Mingyu-ah!' He says, coaxing his mate to leave as quickly as possible.

The unbearable cramps settles down to something warm and Mingyu's chocolate scent is seemingly getting amplified to Wonwoo's senses. 

'Hyung, do you want to tell me something?' 

_Shit!_

'Nothing!' Wonwoo said in a squeaky tone and it is clear as day that he is lying. 'Probably-my hormones! Feeling a little off since yesterday! You should get going now Mingyu!' 

The alpha looks reluctant for a second. 'I'll check if Junhui hyung is availa-' 

'Mingyu,  _please_. Don't call him. He must be busy and I'm really, really, fine.' 

Finally, after few minutes, Mingyu acquiesced. 'Fine! If something's wrong, you either call me or call Junhui hyung. Lock the door tightly, eat properly and sleep well. No staying up at night and no more computer games and don't over work yourself at office. If you can't cook, get a take out! Message me regularly, okay?' 

Wonwoo climbed up from his bed and kissed Mingyu on his lips, catching the younger off guard. He slung his arms over the other's neck and boldly inserted his tongue inside his mate's mouth, enjoying the moan he earned from Mingyu. 

Pecking one, two, three times, he let Mingyu go, muttering a "I will take care Dad."

'I knew you had  _that_  kink.' Mingyu comments in teasing manner, earning himself a slap to his chest. 

'Go before I kick your ass.' 

Mingyu leans into peck his omega's lips. 'I will be back before you know.' 

 

 

After contacting his office about his heat cycle, Wonwoo wandered off around his house, making random arrangements, gathering snacks and water, cleaning the house and most importantly his precious set of dildo he bid good bye after he began to have sexual level intimacy with Mingyu. Their first time was romantic and awkward, making Wonwoo smile fondly at the memory. 

The breakfast was simple and Wonwoo thanks Mingyu's time constrain for that because any more flavors than this would have made him retch out the content of his stomach. While flicking through the channels something clenches in his stomach and just like that he feels his perineum getting moistened from the flow of slick. 

Wonwoo curses under his breath and hurriedly gets up from the couch to check if he had messed up the furniture. Thankfully, he didn't. 

He  made sure all the doors and windows are locked, proceeding to fetch his snack bag and watter bottles-and yeah that case consisting of silicone dildo. Wonwoo plugged in his phone to charge and fell face first on the bed, lying on his stomach, hoping that he can get some sleep before his heat completely engulfs him. 

 

The day has already passed when Wonwoo wakes up from his slumber, his clothes drenched with sweat and sporting a hard on in between his legs not to mention the rivulets of slick sliding down his inner thighs. He sits up, rubbing his eyes, trying to control the immense urge to have something up his ass. 

At this time, if Mingyu were to be here, he would spoon him and play with his hole, lazily, saying how sorry he was that Wonwoo had to go through this. The omega groaned at the thought and brought Mingyu's pillow to his nose, inhaling his scent deep. More slick oozes out from him, his body mistaking that his alpha is near him and he feels a lot more stupid not knowing how to comfort himself in this situation. 

Out of his heat, everything seems so simple and easy, like how he thought he wouldn't need Mingyu's help to fix the simmering arousal-because, dildos are made for a reason. Alphas can't be present anywhere anytime the omegas want, although they  _would_  definitely want to be present there with their omega mates, helping them and protecting them from possible attacks. 

Wonwoo whimpered, grinding down on the bed when his arousal hits up a notch. At the same time, his unreasonable heat fogged mind wondered if Mingyu would be disappointed in him for not trusting him with his heat. He  _knows_  that his young alpha wouldn't do that, but he _does_ get angry whenever Wonwoo tries to handle his needs on his own. 

His phone lightens up with multiple text notifications from Mingyu, which made the omega groan all the more, deciding to stuff his hole with that god damn dildo already. 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo cleans the house like his life depended on it, making sure that all of his scent from heat and slick is exhausted. It's not like he's trying to hide it from Mingyu, because _he's_ going to tell that as soon as the alpha arrives, but it's kind of embarrassing to someone sniff their heat scent around the house. It's not healthy either. 

He ordered food from home and got back to simply lying down on the couch until the food arrives. The heat sure did take a toll on his body and the dildo wasn't satisfying at all. He got close to getting dehydrated and he found it difficult to even lift his finger. 

But the concerning fact is that, it would have been the right time to impregnate him. Having sex out of heat can still do the deed, but an omega is most fertile during their heat period. He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking how to salvage the situation. 

 

The night Mingyu arrived, he literally took the breath out of Wonwoo by hugging him like his life depended on it. Usually mates get to a point where they won't necessarily need the affirmative hugs and kisses, to show how strong their bond is, but then Mingyu is entirely a different case. He is not a typical possessive macho alpha who never listens to his omega. He's just Kim Mingyu-who's innocent, tall,talented and very affectionate. 

'Hey, puppy....' Wonwoo whispered, his chest feeling with warmth as Mingyu hoists him up a little, making the omega lean on the tip of his toes. 

Mingyu is silent, except for the loud breathing sounds he emits, and at one point, Wonwoo locks his feet behind Mingyu, clinging him to like a koala. 

'It's just five days, Mingyu.' Wonwoo says, petting his alpha's hair. '.....But yeah, I missed you too.' 

Mingyu finally leans away, dropping Wonwoo on to the floor. He delicately cupped his omega's cheek and pressed a reverent kiss on lips. He repeated the action, one too many times, before Wonwoo stepped away, giggling. 

'Why don't you go wash up, I'll get something for you to eat. I have ordered food.' 

The alpha shook his head, tiredness evident in his demeanor. 'I'll pass.I just wanna sleep, I ate already.' 

Wonwoo hummed, undoing Mingyu's first few shirt buttons. 'Alright then, I'll get the food and we can eat it later.' 

Mingyu dragged himself to the room upstairs and that gave Wonwoo a moment to think how he should handle this. It's not like he doesn't want to tell him but the opportunity isn't presenting itself to him. The younger came home tired and it won't be a nice thing to be told  _immediately_  that Mingyu missed his heat because of work. Warm hugs and kisses comes first.

The door bell startles him from his deep thoughts and he pays for the food with thanks. Wonwoo buys time in the name of storing the deliciously smelling food, taking baby steps to his own bedroom. When he opens the door, the sight that greets him puts his turmoil to rest. 

His mate is sleeping on bed, like the world is dead and nothing matters anymore here after. Wonwoo would like to believe that. Except the peace never lasts. His insides immediately gets preyed on by his own guilt, his mind supplying how it is bad of him to ignore his alpha during his heat. 

_Good lord, I can't run away from my own thoughts._

He silently climbs on to the fluffy bed, at the sides, as the alpha is occupying the center with no care. His lips are parted and he noticed a day or two old stubble on his cheeks, eye bags evident and everything that's just _Mingyu._  His golden skin is enhanced by the evening sun light and his naked torso which is ripped -thanks to his visit to his gym-has a slight sheen of moist from the shower. 

Could his man be any more ethereal?

Wonwoo removed his own pants, not liking the stuffiness it provides and settles next to Mingyu, breathing in the peach scent of body wash and the chocolate that's Mingyu. He makes himself small, because of the lack of space, but Mingyu, even in his sleepy state clawed out searching for Wonwoo and pulled the omega to himself, settling down to sleep comfortably with an armful of an enamored mate. 

Wonwoo hides his smile in Mingyu's bicep, that's covering half of his face, and to his amusement he slightly pinches at that, getting a small reaction out of his sleeping alpha. In retaliation, Mingyu's hands dive down to the omega's chest and pinched his nipples, earning a choked gasp.

The teasing would go on and on, but Wonwoo knows that Mingyu has pretty much toiled for a month's worth, so he simply stays put in the younger's arm, allowing the other to fall into a deep slumber. 

 

 

 

The room is pitch black when Wonwoo wakes up, stretching his limbs and torso as he twists in his bed. He's surprised that he's not restrained by heavy set of limbs that would usually follow him around the bed, strapping him on until Wonwoo would deliberately fling the body away to the other side of the mattress. 

He blindly sits up, reaching out for the bed lamp. He turns to the side and almost fell off the bed from surprise-not a pleasant one if the reaction is anything to go by. 

'Shit! You scared me there, Mingyu!' 

The alpha's more than awake, staring at him with a fond smile, and Wonwoo immediately crawls back to the alpha who happily accepts the cuddle. Mingyu's hands work with his hair, cradling him to his chest as he presses small kiss to the crown of his omega's head. 

'Hyung.' Mingyu whispered, trailing his hand down towards the spine and tail bone, unwavering eyes on the elder. Wonwoo watches him back with fixed fascination, thrilled with the way Mingyu's eyes slowly darkens. 

'You smell too good, hyung.' 

Wonwoo wants to say that's because of the after effect of his heat and be ready to get reprimanded for taking a risk, but then Mingyu swallows  his words with a fierce kiss, the force of it making Wonwoo stumble back and fall on to the bed, the alpha hovering over him in an instant. 

He fights the battle of dominance, trying to subdue Mingyu but he hears a subtle growl that gets him pressed to the sheets like he's one with it, going pliant. Wonwoo closes his eyes and let Mingyu take over, clutching on to the bare skin as the alpha effortlessly pulls out tiny moans from his throat like a pro. 

His lower lip gets the treatment from blunt ends of teeth, making the omega jerk a little every time Mingyu lets go of it with a pop. Fingers draw scribbling eights near his scent glands and Wonwoo wants more of it, more than just tip of fingers on his skin. So he pulls the ultimate string of baring his neck and Mingyu dives in without a thought. 

'Am I riling you up?' Mingyu whispered, playing the lobe of Wonwoo's ear with his tongue, tugging it gently. Hands come up to hike the omega's thighs, allowing Mingyu to properly settle in between them. He wants to move his hips up and grind, but then, he's anticipating as to what would Mingyu do next. 

Lips descend down the side of his cheeks and to the healed scar on the junction of his neck and a softest kiss is pressed there. Wonwoo will never forget the day that happened. Mingyu was on his intense rut and Wonwoo was in the verge of passing out, getting down to the level of begging to mate him which the alpha committed in a span of breath. The pain, pleasure and permanent fixture of love-that is Kim Mingyu, all happened at once. 

The alpha gently lands few kisses here and there, before sucking a purple rose that had Wonwoo jerking up with a choked whimper. Immediately a soothing tongue comes to ease and Wonwoo feels his hole lubricating, enough to wet the bed spread underneath. 

 

'I thought your heat was over, why are you getting wet now?' 

 

Wonwoo blinks, staring at Mingyu with wide eyes. He thought he'd see a teasing smirk or his usual dim expression he'd make whenever he's aroused, but _this_ is not like that at all. Mingyu's staring at him in an intense way, like he's in the verge of chiding him-smack him even-and at the same time press him into the bed and fuck him. 

Wonwoo's very much interested. His omega fucking  _craves_ it. 

'I-I didn't want to disturb you, that's why I didn't.' 

Mingyu spares no words, just letting his hand slide down to his hole, expertly evading his hard arousal, and presses a lone finger which easily gets breached and Wonwoo presses for more, moving his hips. 

'Rest, hyung. You probably had your fill with fingers, didn't you? Or you had that toy to fuck you?' 

Wonwoo whimpered, clutching on to Mingyu's shoulder. 

'I-I...' 

'You?' Mingyu adds another finger, leaning down to tease a nipple with his tongue. 

Tears are accumulating in Wonwoo's eyes and if Mingyu keeps up with this, he could come in no time. His body is still sensitive from heat and he's not sure how much more he can take it. 

'I didn't want you- _ugh-_ to leave your work for me.' Wonwoo breathed, shifting his hip up so Mingyu could meet the point where it matters the most. Mingyu mercifully grants his wish by working towards that spot, before leaving a wet kiss on Wonwoo's cheek bone. 

'How was it? Your fingers, I mean? How much did it take for you to come?' Mingyu asks in a whisper, making Wonwoo's skin color in varied shades of red. 

He remains silent, hopefully trying to distract him by sliding down his hand towards Mingyu's cock, but then the alpha averts the touch, pinning them beside Wonwoo's head. 

The omega stared at the other, surprised by the move. Never once he has been restricted like this before, and oddly he doesn't find anything bad about it. Mingyu's perspiring already, probably from holding back since the scent of his slick is enough to get the alpha go crazy.

'I used a dildo.' Wonwoo says, his small voice sounding loud in the silent room. 

Mingyu leans away, and Wonwoo's mind is reeling through to say something, that can probably get him out of the trouble. Mingyu getting sad or angry never sits well with him and it will gnaw his innards until he sees the sunshine smile on his face. The problem is, he doesn't know what could be Mingyu's problem at the moment. Alpha's tend to take being avoided during heat as something personal, but Wonwoo can vouch for Mingyu being the untypical alpha he has always been. 

Wonwoo finds himself on his stomach in an instant, Mingyu pressing on to him with his hard on nestled between his ass cheeks. The alpha tugs on the sweater he's wearing and seconds later the article finds its place on the floor with Mingyu's own sweat pants. 

The omega turns his head to take a look at Mingyu, and sees how his soft mate has a look on his face- a look of overgrown lust and the  _inner alpha_  completely taking over him, leaving the rationale Mingyu to work on his own principles later. 

A hand trace down the path of his spine, leaving the omega a shivering mess. 

'You never listen to me, do you?' 

Wonwoo blinked, the unexpected timbre voice sounding so contrast to Mingyu's whiny one. 

'Mingyu, I-' 

'You kind of acted weird when I was leaving and I should have seen it coming.' Mingyu effortlessly inserts two fingers inside and Wonwoo immediately clenched them, relief flooding in him after having to take care of himself for good five days. 

'Relax.' 

Three fingers got in and Wonwoo feels like he's floating above his body. 

'When I hugged you and that scent of heat- _fuck!_  I almost fucked you in hall way.' 

Wonwoo jerks at the thought, having pressed himself against the wall and getting fucked deeper and deeper. 

Mingyu's now crouching over him and Wonwoo feels the all too familiar appendage pressing against the rim of his hole. It's too warm and smells like chocolate all over, the younger's warm breath fanning against his ears. 

'Will you take it if I'm going to fuck you like you are in heat, rounds after rounds, with no break in between, Hmmm?' Mingyu asked, his hand splayed over Wonwoo's waist, sliding further to cup his abdomen. 

'You gonna be full and carry my pups? Wouldn't it be surprising if I actually impregnate you out of heat, against your belief?' 

Wonwoo nods, his hole getting slippery with surplus production of slick, thanks to Mingyu's promising words. He makes a high whiny noise, calling out for Mingyu in his own way, simultaneously announcing his frustration. 

It's when Mingyu thrusts in one go that Wonwoo settles down like a baby being given its pacifier, the semblance uncanny but correct nonetheless.

He goes pliant as the alpha gently rocks, scenting Wonwoo all over, like it's their first time mating. It must be heavy to have Mingyu covering him like that, but then the omega likes the protective aspect of it, like nothing could harm him if he's with Mingyu, call him delirious if you want. 

Mingyu punctuates every thrust with a growl, pinning down Wonwoo's hands and snapping his hips hard. The sinful sounds of wet skin slapping were heard all over and the omega let out a weak powerless moan when the alpha's fingers sneaked into pinch the omega's nipples. 

'Can't wait to see you full- waddling like a penguin-' A full on thrust, barely gracing the spot where it would make Wonwoo see the stars. 'Plump all over, beautiful, cute-wanting me to protect you all the more.' 

Wonwoo managed to let out a small smile, wondering how his clumsy alpha is sounding so confident and protective at the mere prospect of becoming a dad.

'I'd like that.' The omega whispered. 

 

 

 

Mingyu wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to make love non stop. It kind of became the "blessing the house" ritual, knotting every available surface of their house. The dining table, the couch, kitchen counter (gross, but yeah) shower cabin, against the door- like it was Wonwoo's heat all over again. 

Sure, getting knotted multiple times has its own adversity, but being close to Mingyu, having him settled inside of him, huge hands soothing his skin, getting fed by him, being taken care- it lulls Wonwoo to a deep sense of serenity. 

'You are glowing, hyung.' Mingyu said, gently moving his hips from side ways, lying on the couch. Wonwoo whimpered, gaining purchase on the alpha's bicep. 

'Thanks to you.' Wonwoo said, earning a small chuckle from the younger. 

 

Mingyu leaned down to place kisses all over Wonwoo's face, over his thick eyebrows, his soulful deep eyes, the cute nose and the pillow soft pink lips that he first kissed at the age of fifteen, in the elder's bedroom when he was asleep after a gaming night. 

'Hyung, you know-' Mingyu caresses Wonwoo's cheeks. 'I've kissed you once, when you were asleep.' 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 'You do that all the damn time. I know when you do that. It's just, I'm too tired to even pucker my lips.' 

Mingyu giggled, not wanting to explain any further. It's going to be his sweet little (creepy?) secret. 

 

 

It took Wonwoo three days to walk properly like how two legged humans are  _supposed_ to walk, thanks to one hell of a session he had with his alpha. His office mates gave him pitiful looks assuming his alpha is a rough one and some others gave a sly grin, commenting "It's good to be dicked like that." 

Wonwoo shrugged, remaining indifferent like he always do. 

 

 

Mingyu got extra cuddly as days went by -not that he's complaining- but some times he got a little too protective over him. Wonwoo loves to be doted on, but he'd very much prefer to do things on his own which he's capable of. So when they were picking up grocery, Mingyu dead ass refused to let Wonwoo carry the bags from the garage to their kitchen, asking him to park the car and switch off the engine instead. 

And it continued from there on. 

The alpha took away his gym membership card, which is kind of an access to their neighborhood gym.

'Mingyu, what's wrong?' He had asked, while having dinner and the younger stayed nonchalant, as though nothing's out of normal. The omega eyed him, narrowing his gaze but Mingyu turned to look else where, just like how a guilty dog would act. 

What irked him more was having Mingyu's fixated gaze on him whenever he's in his peripheral vision, calling him twice a day at his work; even go as far as introducing himself to Seokmin so that his colleague would keep an eye on him. It was embarrassing as fuck. 

'Please make sure he eats a lot.' Mingyu had said to Seokmin, the latter letting out an awkward chuckle- knowing how Wonwoo skips lunch like he's born to do it. 

If there's anything that's common between the two of them, it's their inability to lie to Wonwoo. Mingyu's actually far more better than Seokmin. His office mate goes all red and turns to a stuttering mess if he were to hide something from the omega. 

 

When they were driving back home, Wonwoo looks at his mate, all lax and happy and that, puts a smile on his face as well. If Mingyu's not ready to tell him something, then that's fine, because no matter how close and intimate they are, privacy is a must for every individual. He had asked and he didn't receive a proper coherent reply from his mate, which means, he had to wait till Mingyu's open about it. 

'What are you thinking, hyung?' 

Wonwoo's startled out of his thoughts. 'Uhm, nothing. Just this and that.' 

Mingyu hummed, eyes still on the road. The road's lone and empty save for two or three people. 

'Hyung, don't you think it is the right time to take the test.' 

Wonwoo blinked. 'What test?' 

The alpha snorted, sparing at look at his mate. 'The test you forgot to attend when you were in fourth grade.'

In his defence, his teacher followed MM/DD/YY format which Wonwoo's not used to. Somehow he misread the second of January as first of February. 

'Hey! That was one time!' Wonwoo smacked Mingyu's arms. The alpha giggled at his flustered reaction, trying to take in his hands, twining the fingers together. 

'Alright,  I meant your pregnancy test. It's about time we make use of them, right?' 

Wonwoo's smile dropped, head hung low. 'We didn't even do it in my heat, besides I feel no symptoms of pregnancy. I'd rather use it after my next heat.' 

Mingyu shook his head. 'Hyung, I knotted you so good numerous times and that definitely counts for something. I trust my little ones.' 

Wonwoo blushed, letting out an awkward laugh. 'It takes two to tango, dummy. I must be prepared to receive your  _oh so trusted_  little ones.' He said, playing with Mingyu's fingers. His mind short circuited when he realized those were the same fingers that did wonders inside of him, three weeks ago. 

He looked away, at the roads passing by, trying to repress his perverted thoughts. 

Mingyu tugged Wonwoo's hand to get his attention. His eyes are still on the road, a lone arm handling the steering wheel-and boy does he look effortlessly handsome. 

'Look at me hyung. Why are you looking at the road?' 

Wonwoo let out a chuckle of disbelief. 'Am I supposed to look only at you now?!' 

'That's what you told me when I asked you to move in with me.' Mingyu tuts, shaking his head. 'You are not the same Jeon Wonwoo I knew.' 

'Yeah, I became Kim Mingyu's mate- I can't be the same Jeon Wonwoo.' 

Mingyu groaned, trying not to cringe at the cheesiness. Wonwoo laughed out loud, giving Mingyu a taste of his own medicine. The omega knows his game as well, but he prefers not to show it much. 

'So wanna know if-  _well_ \- we could be parents?' Mingyu asks, returning back to the subject. 

Wonwoo's shoulders go taut and he creeps his hand to his abdomen, wondering if there's a life blooming inside of him. Anxiety weighs over him, and his heart thuds against his chest, excitement brewing and an equal measure of worry competing it. 

But he turned to his side, finding Mingyu driving, eyes concentrated on the road, a small smile tugging his lips and the reassuring touch of his fingers clasped with his own, that  _I'll be there for you always_  sounding distant but alive, in the bond they share, surviving through the love they gave and give each other. 

'Let's do it.' Wonwoo says. 'The pregnancy test, I mean.' 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo's biting his trimmed nails mercilessly and Mingyu gently takes away his hand from his mouth, hugging his omega from the back. 

They both are standing in their bathroom, the pregnancy test kit on the counter and Mingyu's phone by its side, waiting for the alarm to go off. Knowing how anxious Wonwoo gets, Mingyu invited himself to stay with his mate, rubbing soothing circles on the back, now and then. 

Wonwoo's eyes meet with Mingyu's on the mirror, both sharing a small smile. 

The alpha's lone index finger traces a spot on Wonwoo's neck, the skin of which possess a pink hue from the treatment it received from his sharp canines. 

'I think I went a little hard on you.' Mingyu whispered, leaning down to kiss the bite better. 

'You think?' Wonwoo smiled, fixing his glasses. 

As usual, the alpha forgets what they are there for in the first place, too immersed in scenting his mate and leaving more kisses to his nape. Wonwoo cranes his neck to provide more room for his young alpha.

'But I liked it.' Wonwoo supplies, basking in the affection provided to him. 'It's not every day I see you lose control.' 

Mingyu used to be someone who loses his cool often. Not with Wonwoo of course. Just at the sight of his hyung would have him melt like ice cream under the sun. Right after his presentation, the younger found it difficult to tame his inner self, going a tad bit possessive when Wonwoo lingered a little longer with Soonyoung, or when any alpha just glances at his mate for more than a second with different look in their eyes. 

Some how he channeled all those feelings into over protectiveness, making sure no evil entity can harm his Wonwoo hyung. The omega found it endearing, and looked at him in awe, because controlling their inner alpha is something even old people can't do. Yet his alpha did it effortlessly, just because Wonwoo didn't find it appealing and quite disrespectful to people who have good intentions. 

 

The alarm goes off and they both jump, startled off from their reveries.

 

'Hyung, you wanna go check it out?' 

Wonwoo wordlessly removed himself from Mingyu's embrace, taking small steps towards the counter. 

He adjusts his glass-

_Double pink lines_

'Mingyu, it has two pink lines.' Wonwoo says, still looking blank- and Mingyu hoists him up in the air, twirling around with an unbound laughter. Wonwoo hooks his arm around Mingyu's neck, leaning down to press a meaningful kiss on his alpha's forehead. 

He can't believe it; can't believe that he's going to have a baby with the same boy who awkwardly introduced himself, the same boy who cried rivers when  _Wonwoo_  got a small knee scratch, the same boy who hugged him to death when Wonwoo agreed to go on a date with him- and the same boy who mated him for life. 

'Hyung...' Mingyu placed him gently on the floor, his face adorned with an ear splitting grin. 'We are going to have babies?' 

Wonwoo arched his eye brows. 'Babies?' 

Mingyu hummed, rubbing his palm over Wonwoo's flat stomach. 'Two-Two babies are sleeping inside of you at the moment.' 

'What? You performed ultrasound scan on me while I was knocked out or what?' Wonwoo asked, a little amused. 

The alpha rolled his eyes, slightly tapping Wonwoo's ass in retaliation. 'I smelt your change in scent, a week ago. You have two new scents on you, hyung...that is why I revoked your gym card, and didn't allow you to lift heavy objects.' 

Wonwoo searched Mingyu's eyes for any playfulness and when he spotted none, he hit the alpha's chest lightly. 'Why didn't you tell me soon, dumb ass!' 

Mingyu chuckled, holding Wonwoo's face in his palms. 'I would have, but then where's the fun in that. I thought you would sooner or later check it out yourself but then you took forever- as oblivious as ever. That's why I kind of compelled you to take the test.' 

Wonwoo smiled, inching closer to hug his alpha. As usual the chocolate scent gently took away his bothering bubble of feelings, calming him in an instant. 

'You don't want to try the rest of the other 19 kits?' Mingyu asked quietly. 

Wonwoo shook his head, feeling content. 'Nope, no need.'

He has a gentle alpha of his own to rub away his doubts, so why worry?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
